Percabeth's Forbidden Bundle of Joy
by Brooklyn Byrne
Summary: This story is about Percy and Annabeth after they're married. They want to have kids but the Olympians DISAGREE STRONGLY. I rated it T because it mentions that kids don't come from mr. stork, and it shows her being pregnant. Nothing explicit is written! I say they have kids but don't go into the details of how. I don't write that stuff. Constructivly criticize. Thank you! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

Percy's POV

Annabeth let herself off early from work (she's the official architect of mount Olympus) for our date night. Since I'm a teacher I get off any time after 3:45, depending on how many history papers I have to grade.

Like I said, Friday is our date night and I had taken the liberty to plan it this week. It wasn't extremely original, I know, but I decided to take my wife on a moonlit picnic in Central Park.

We ate the dinner I had packed and we talked about our days at work. After the initial chit-chat, I prepared for what I had to do. I pulled out the big guns.

"Wanna go on a little walk honey?"

"How romantic, Seaweed brain." Annabeth answered sarcastically as she we packed up the picnic basket. She got up and our hands entwined. We walked awhile like that, saying nothing but feeling contented with each others steady, rhythmic breathing. I knew I had to ask now, or I never would.

"Annabeth, we need to talk. I've been thinking-"

"Is it Grover? Is he okay?" She was refering to Grover's quest to restore the enviorment in the smoggiest cities in china, which he keeps me informed of via our empathy link.

"No, he's okay, this is about us." Her face showed no emotion but she faintly whispered "us."

I took that as a sign to go on. "Annabeth, we've been married 2 years and want to be like, you know, a normal couple, and well... Annabeth, I want to have kids."

She was silent for a moment, a moment that lasted an eon... What if she thought I was crazy, demigods rarely have kids... What if she was insulted? What if she thinks... What if...!?

"Percy, I really want to but..." Phew! She doesn't hate me and she wants to!

"Percy we're demigods I don't know how that works and our parents have that rivalry-"

"They wouldn't have to know."

"They'd find out eventually."

"But-"

"Percy, I know it won't be easy but I really want a family too... I think we should."

"Yes! Should we like, go get one of those pregnancy test things?"

"Percy you sound like one of your students."

"We met when we were the age of my students."

"I guess so. I can't picture any of your sixth graders slaying monsters though."

"I guess that means we were _so_ mature. huh?"

"You and mature are direct antonyms. Hey, Seaweed Brain, what did you think was gonna happen when you asked me, that I'd beat you up?"

"No..." She laughed.

"Come on seaweed brain let's go."

First we got a test thing at the drug store and then we walked back to our apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Annabeth's POV

When we got home we got ready for bed and put away the plates and things we used in the picnic. Percy washed and dried (being the son of the sea god was handy for dish washing) while the newly cleaned paraphernalia away. We were helping each other out just like old times. I let my thoughts wander to old times. I thought about all our adventures together, before and after we started dating. I smiled at the thoughts of us in the underworld, and fighting monsters there, and of us fighting the battle of the labyrinth together, and us fighting the titans together... We always had each others backs, we frequently saved each other's lives. I had felt so wrong when Juno separated us, and so right when we came back together aboard the Argo 2. I noticed a pattern among these memories, that we bonded the most when we saved each other's lives in battle.

The monster attacks had died down a little as we aged, but we still had an attack about once a month. (Weirdly enough, most monsters rang our door bell to announce their presence, then smashed it down to fight us. Luckily, they always seemed to do this when most of our neighbors weren't home.)

I definitely wouldn't be much good in a fight when I started to bulge with pregnancy, and I hated playing the damsel in distress while Percy fought monsters. I hated being helpless. Percy must have noticed the look in my eyes.

"Wise Girl, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just... I don't what to be useless."

"Annabeth you'll never be useless! No , you won't be the best in a fight while you're pregnant, but you can set traps or blind the monsters with daudalus's shield or some other clever plan I could never come up with. This would just highlight what we already know, that you're the brains of every operation!"

"You got that right Seaweed Brain!"

I leaned over and kissed him, and we stayed like that for a while. Silently we walked to our room.

As we got in bed I remembered-

"Percy, I forgot to tell you earlier- you said you wanted kid_S_, well you're probably going to get kid_S_."

"You mean...?"

"I'm pretty sure I'd be having twins."

"Why?"

"You know about our parents rivalry? You know how gods have many different aspects/ beings all at one time? Well our parents basically NEVER work together, in all their aspects."

"Yeah... So?" He responded intelligently.

"Seriously?! Some of our parent's aspects are in us and we're, well, uniting and so making them unite. They won't cooperate to make one baby... So they'll make two." I trailed off at the end.

"Oh, are you sure? We don't have to do this if you don't want to. Having twins can be hard and-"

"And do you know that from experience? Don't worry I can handle it." I assured him, hoping I sounded braver than I felt. With that we climbed into bed.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too."

ppppppaaaaaaaaaappppppppaaaa aaaaaappppppaaaaaaapppppppaa aa


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Annabeth

_Snore!_ Percy woke me up with his loud snore. I was going to go back to sleep when I remembered- I was- might be, pregnant! I was going wait until he woke up to check... But it wasn't my fault he woke me up!

Silently, I crept out of bed into our bathroom and administered the test. I was afraid to look. I wanted a family... But maternity clothes definitely were not my style, but it was only for nine months, but I was probably having twins... Oh, come on Annabeth, just look! I looked. Positive.

I was about to run and tell Percy when a deadly sound vibrated through my ear canal. The doorbell rang. I heard Percy getting up and moaning that it was Saturday for Pete's sake who came at 4am? I knew though. It was two of the Olympians. Our parents.

"Percy get up, our parents are here!"

"Godly or not?"

"What do you think? Just get up!"

"I'm coming!"

As Percy rolled out of bed I walked up to the door. Percy came up beside me. I opened it.

They stampeded us all at once immediately shouting at us in rapid Ancient Greek. Before we could decipher anything they said Percy interrupted them.

" Wait- what the heck is going on here!? It's four in the morning on a Saturday! Us mortals need sleep!"

"Percy, um, I'm pregnant." I informed him.

"You are!? That's amazing! I'm so happy! We'll have a family!" He exclaimed as he hugged me tightly.

"Yeah, I know," I agreed.

"No, this is NOT amazing! " Poseidon yelled.

"What we're you thinking!?" Athena enraged.

"This is one of the very few things we actually agree on! You can not have kids!" Poseidon bellowed.

Athena agreed, "He's right! We would have come at the exact moment of conception, but we were held up at the council-"

"Zeus was so annoying-"

"Stop!" I yelled. "I'm already pregnant, what's done is done. You can't do anything about it, so stop yelling at us. You should congratulate us."

"Yeah you'll be grandparents!" Percy added, "why are you so against us having kids anyway?"

"Um... You're too young..." Poseidon answered.

"What!?" Percy exclaimed.

"We're twenty nine! My dad was our age when I was born!" I reminded them.

"You're dad didn't have to be pregnant," Athena countered.

"But my mom was 28 when she had me," Percy said. "Dad, you didn't think she was too young when you got her pregnant."

"She wasn't having twins," Poseidon stubbornly countered.

"Wait one minute!" I yelled, "The only reason I'm having twins is because you two are making me. I'm fine with that though."

"Wait- are our twins going to be identical or fraternal? Boys or girls?" Percy questioned the Olympians excitedly. "We have to think about names..."

"You're not going to be naming them."

I turned to Athena in confusion.

"What are you talking about? Of course we'll-" Then it dawned on me. "No! You wouldn't!"

At first Percy looked as if he didn't understand, but then a look of understanding and terror appeared on his face.

"That's murder! A double murder! And they're innocent! I can't believe you'd kill your innocent, unborn grandchildren. You are murdering, cruel, heartless, beings that I am not proud to call my father and mother in law! You are not terminating the pregnancy! I will fight to the death, and after, for my kids."

Silence followed his raging speech. I looked down to realize that I had unconsciously put both my hands on my flat stomach, unsure which part I should try to protect because I didn't know where the baby-_babies _were.

Poseidon sighed awkwardly. Athena shook her head. She broke the silence.

"Our decision is made. Annabeth, you're not even a day pregnant! Your _children_ don't even have bodies yet! They are a couple of cells mushed together! The pregnancy ends now!"

"I'd rather spend my life in the underworld! I am the mother! I make the decisions regarding my babies! I know they aren't even remotely mature yet, but I love them already!" My voice softened. "I love them." I put my hands on my belly once more. Percy stepped in front of me.  
" I love them too." He whispered.

Poseidon looked as if he wanted to kill them immediately when Percy played the final card.

"At the end of the Titan War, when we saved you Olympians' sorry lives, you gave me one gift. Do you remember what it was? No? Well you all swore on the River Styx that you would claim your children at camp half-blood before they are 13; all your children. This would be a direct violation of that oath. They haven't been to Camp yet. You can't claim them yet. If you kill them now then you can't claim them. Then, you are punished for not following a deal that you made on the River Styx. That doesn't sound too nice, does it?"

I had to hand it to Percy; that was pretty clever. The Olympians looked genuinely concerned now. They were having second thoughts. Athena broke the silence with her revised opinion.

"Fine. You can keep the brats. Just know that we only are looking out for your safety. It's very rare for two demigods to live as long as you have. Add kids, and suddenly everyone is more at risk. The pain of losing a child is unbearable. I've lost enough through the eons to know. Just think about that." With that, they burst into flames, and disappeared.

Hi everyone! How's life? (Somewhat rhetorical question, but if you review you can answer if you wish.).

Just so you know, um my real name isn't Brooklyn Byrne, that's my pen name, so for any of you who are stalkers who might have good enough linguistic taste to read this, there's no use searching that name. (But maybe there really is a Brooklyn Byrne who ends up reading this... that would be awkward.)

To the point! For all of you who put my story on story alert or author alert or stuff, thank you! (By the way, could someone tell me how to do that, I'm knew to the site and I haven't mastered it yet... I know, pathetic.) I really appreciate the support, but as I said, I'm new to this site and I want to improve my writing, so could you please write a review? I would really love some constructive criticism or suggestions. (No senseless insults please, they're well... senseless.) Thank you!

I'll try to post a chapter every week. usually I'll update on the weekends. Bye! :)


	4. Ch4 I officially Start to Freak Out

Chapter 4, I Officially Start to Freak Out

Percy's POV

Obviously, Annabeth and I didn't exactly sleep well that night (well, 4am is technically morning but still) ...but she slept better than I did. She fell right back to sleep with a contented expression on her face. She didn't seem to be scared at all. I was. I tossed and turned in bed like a hyped insomniac. I couldn't stop thinking if I would be a good father or not, if I would totally mess up my kids, what if something happened in childbirth? What if I consistently mixed up my own kids? What if they're premature? How could I ever cope if they don't make it one day? How would I cope if Annabeth didn't make it another day? I wouldn't. What if I'm over protective? What if I'm not protective enough? Will my kids be mortals or demigods? What if they can't even see through the mist? They wouldn't even see camp half-blood! What if monsters attack them!? What if...?!

Finally, I decided I'd had enough, and went to go get a glass of water to try to calm myself down. I walked to our kitchen and got a glass of tap water and gulped it down. I splashed some water in my face to try to cool me off. I was sweating. When I was done I left my glass in the sink and slowly began to go back to our room when I started to feel dizzy. Really dizzy. I staggered to the couch and sat down before I passed out.

At first, my dream was fuzzy and confusing; just a blend of faded colors vaguely shaped into humanoid figures. They moved. Slowly, the focus sharpened, like someone shifting a telescope, and I saw Grover sitting on a couch next to a sleeping juniper. He had some medical-looking papers on his lap. He was crying.

The tears fell rapidly on to the papers, and he paused to put them on a nearby table when he saw me. Oh, It's you." He said as he wiped away his tears. "Can you come over now? No you don't have to. But please. I, well, I guess I have to tell you." He waved his hand around and the image blurred. I woke up.

I pulled on a coat and drove to Grover's apartment; I was terrified of what I might find.

Ha! A Cliff Hanger! I won't update until I have a total of 5 solid reviews, each containing more than 5 words! Please constructively criticize! It motivates me to write more! I might update before Tuesday if I get enough reviews! I have a GREAT idea for the next chapter! You know you want to read it! Please review! Happy (early) MLK jr. Day! :)


	5. Chapter 5 Tears

Percabeth's Forbidden Bundle of Joy

Ch. 5 Tears

Percy's POV

I drove rapidly to Grover and Juniper's apartment and ran up the stairs to the third floor. Their elevator is about as speedy as a drowsy child of Hades, which is saying something. I arrived at their door slightly out of breath, and wasted no time before ringing the doorbell. Grover opened the door.

I quickly embraced him in a hug, not sure what was wrong, but I wanted to do everything in my power to help. I smelled the salt of the tears on his face and I felt the quiver in his body, like he'd break down again.

"Don't worry, no one died." He said weakly, valiantly attempting a smile that lasted about a second, "We're both alright." We sat on his couch. I saw he must of carried Juniper back to their room. He looked up at me.

"Actually, can we go to your place? I haven't told Juniper yet."

"Okay, G-Man, whatever you want." I drove him back to my place.

"Thanks, I just didn't want her to hear." I nodded and turned the key to my apartment. I opened the door to find Annabeth red in the face about to yell, when she saw Grover's tear-stained face and her expression became concerned, not angry.

"Oh, come inside. I'll um, be in the um... kitchen." I was thankful that Annabeth didn't interrogate Grover, she seemed to understand that it was hard enough just telling me.

We walked inside and plopped on the couch. He sighed. I sat there awkardly.

"Percy, um, well, Juniper and I, well, we've always wanted a family." He paused and took a deep breath. "We've been trying, and well, we... We just... can't." He shook his head and tried to hide the tears.

"Grover, I'm sorry, It's oka-"

"I should have known. I was so stupid, how could it ever have worked, I'm a saytr, she's a nymph, why didn't I even think-"

"Grover-"

"Oh, Percy I lied! I'm terrible! I can't even tell my best friend the truth! It's not that we can't have kids because she's a nymph and I'm a saytr... It's well... It's..." I tear rolled of his cheek. "Percy It's me!"

"What? You mean-"

"I'm infertile Percy. I got a check up from Apollo recently, and he told me. He's been hearing our prayers to have kids. He said Juniper can... I can't. I'm some sort of mutant. I'm awful. I don't deserve her! It's because of me she won't have a family!"

"Grover, You are her family! You don't need kids to be happy! She will always love you! You are not a mutant. Sometimes people just can't. It's okay. Get a dog maybe. Heck, you can take Mrs. O'Leary for a while, Annabeth probably won't want her around when- well she just doesn't want her around." No way was I telling him Annabeth was pregnant now.

"It's okay Percy, I know. Annabeth won't want her around when the kid is born. Congratulations." He said bitterly.

"How did you-"

"I'm a saytr Percy. I can read emotions. Underneath that layer of concern for me, she's joyful and happy. A little bit worried, but mostly overjoyed, you are too. Also, she keeps on putting her hands on her stomach, though she isn't even showing yet." We turned to look at Annabeth, who was listening to her ipod and cleaning the kitchen even though it was clean. She was obviously curious, but was to considerate to eavesdrop. Grover was right, she kept on rubbing her stomach excitedly.

"G-Man, I was going to tell you but then you told me... I didn't want to rub it in your face."

"It's okay Percy, it's not your fault. I really am happy for you. Maybe I could babysit? Also, I'll take you up on your offer for Mrs. O'Leary, just tell me when. Thanks, I'm going to go tell Juniper now. You can tell Annabeth."

"Okay, just remember, you are the bravest, most caring, creative saytr ever. Don't forget that." He looked up at me, a slightly cheered up expression in his eyes. His eyes had dried, and you could tell he had done his last crying for awhile.

"Thanks Percy." And he left. Suddenly, my problems didn't seem so bad anymore.

Once he left I walked over to Annabeth and took the headphones out of her ears.

"Honey, I have to tell you something. Yeah, it's about Grover."


	6. Author's note

Hey Guys! I am so sorry I didn't update last week! I had this giant WWI test on Tuesday that was worth a giant portion of our grade, so I had to study! (I ended up getting a 99.8% yay) This week is really busy for me too, (huge jazz band concert) but I might still be able to update. If I can't, please don't be mad.

As I mentioned, I'm in my school Jazz Band, and I play trumpet. I'm thinking about including a school band/band nerd in the story. What do you think? Is anyone else a band nerd? What instrument should my band nerd character play? If I don't get any suggestions they will play trumpet, because trumpet is an awesome instrument.

Side note: For anyone who has heard the trumpet stereotype; ("Hi, I play trumpet, I'm better than you.") THAT IS NOT TRUE FOR EVERYONE. I don't do that. I don't know anyone who does. That being said, there are arrogant and mean trumpeteers, but not as many as the nice ones.

bye... I'll update soon.


	7. Ch6 I Teach a Student to Play with Fire

Ch. 6 Percy's Pov

**Previously**: "I'm infertile Percy. I got a check up from Apollo recently, and he told me. He's been hearing our prayers to have kids. He said Juniper can... I can't. I'm some sort of mutant. I'm awful. I don't deserve her! It's because of me she won't have a family!"

Grover's confession made me all the more thankful of my unborn children. The solution that immediately came to my mind was adoption, but as I thought about that, I realized that that plan had some serious flaws. I couldn't brew on that fact for long though, because it was a Monday, and that means school.

I know what your thinking. How could a dyslexic, ADHD demigod who hated school, ever be a teacher?! Let me tell you, it was never my answer to "what do you want to be when you grow up?" but I really love my job. I originally took it to look for more demigods, (the Olympians are as forgetful as ever) but I discovered that I liked teaching. I tried to base my teaching style off of Mr. Brunner's; (really Chiron, but at the time, I didn't know his true identity) I wanted every kid in my class to learn and grow, especially the ones with ADHD or dyslexia, (or both) like me. I knew how tough school was for them, experiencing the same things as they did when I was 12, and unaware of my godly parentage. That being said, I was still a teacher, so I still had to actually teach them and like, give them tests and essays and stuff. (Don't hate me; it's in my job description.) I drove to work eagerly.

I walked in at 7:45, smiling at the cheesy "Super September" sign that was impossible to miss as you open the door. I got to my classroom and undid my brief case and set up for the day. I always came in early incase one of my students wanted to come in for help, which one usually did. Right on cue, Roger, an eighth grader in my history class, but not in my homeroom came in.

"Hey Mr. Jackson. I was wondering if you could help me, I have a question; when is the monster essay is due?" I cringed.

"Well, it's due today. Did you hear when I told the class on Thursday, and Friday?" I didn't mean to be harsh, but this was the first writing piece of the school year, and I needed to asses everyone's writing level and style so I could help them improve. I knew he was ADHD, but that didn't excuse him for not even attempting his work.

"Oh." His face fell, and I winced again, I knew exactly how her felt, having been in his situation A LOT.

"Okay, what about this? I need something from you before class today. What about you just give me an outline and turn in the paper tomorrow? I'll help you now until the bell rings for class at 8:20, if you want, and you can finish it at lunch. If it's really good, I won't take off points for lateness." It was the beginning of the year, and he was a freshman, I was okay with being lenient for now. His face immediately brightened.

"Oh thank you So much! I promise it will be really good! Um... I think the hardest monster to fight is the hydra... I kinda have a thesis in mind..."

_You got that right_! I thought. I sat down with him and helped him come up with ideas for his intro, and his two body paragraphs, leaving him to do the conclusion on his own. When the bell rang he thanked me and smiled. He walked out of the classroom and into the hall toward his locker. I was about to congratulate myself for like, a good teaching moment of something, when a new, more difficult challenge presented itself.

I heard it before I saw it. I sprinted out of the classroom, hoping my suspicions were wrong.

Okay, Confession time. I had been pretty sure Roger was a demigod for awhile, but I didn't want to like, take them to camp because the last two times I tried to do that with the last two kids who I thought were demigods. The first one_ really_ seemed like a child ofHephaestus, until I learned that they lived with both their parents. Both _biological_ parents. Oops. The second time, um well this is embarrassing, but I convinced myself I had found a daughter of Artemis, (or possibly Diana) I was just about to contact when I realized how stupid that was. I know, epic fail. Some how I knew, that Roger was the real deal though, and uncapped riptide to fend off whatever came to attack my student.

Now, I am pretty confident in my skills of fighting off monsters, but I had to protect Roger, who was a Newbie, and had never had any training. Usually, I fought with a couple of other experienced friends, but I realize I hadn't defended someone with no training what-so-ever since I was 14, and I had met the di Angelo's for the first time. One small detail; the monster happened to be a hydra. Joy.

I threw him a match book and a torch.

"When I cut off a head, burn the stump!"

"Mr. Jackson! Wait! What?!"

"No time to explain! Don't die! Light the stick!"

"Um, Okay!" His voice rose a couple octaves and he suddenly assumed a much paler complexion. Luckily, he didn't completely freeze up, or faint. That would be bad. I stepped in and slashed at the Hydra. Rushed out of the way and spewed gunk. I jumped back and put a protective arm over Roger. I ran in again and took off one of the heads.

"Roger, the fire!"

"Yeah!" He threw the torch at the stump just in time to stunt the growth of future heads.

"Nice! Now do that again, like, a lot!" Together, we slashed and burned up the Hydra, leaving a pile of dust that dispersed and (satisfyingly) returned to Tartarus. Roger just stared at me, panting. um? Mr. Jackson? What-?"

"I'll explain later. Just get to my car, I have to get you to camp."

"Wait, what!? Isn't that like the number one stranger danger rule? Don't get into random people's cars?"

"I'm not a random person. I'm your teacher," I reminded him, a little hurt, "and desperate times call for desperate measures. Do you trust me?"

"Why should I?"

"Let me see, I'm your teacher, and I just saved you from becoming Hydra goo."

"Yeah. That'll work. Let's go. We sprinted to the parking lot.

During the ride their, we didn't talk much except some crucial questions like: 'what are you going to tell the principal, and like, everyone else?' (I had absolutely no idea) and 'um, do I still have to write my essay, because like, I kinda don't want to relive that' (I laughed, and said I'd think about it.) What he obviously really wanted to know was, what was happening in his life?

**Hi guys! Did you like it? I am so sorry I haven't updated for two weeks. I've been busy. Sorry! But, I made this one really long to appease you! Okay, so I know I told you there was going to be a band reference in this chapter, but as I was writing, I couldn't find a way to work it in. Don't worry, I'll get it in somewhere in the story. **

**Please review! :):):):):)**


	8. Chapter 8

** Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated for so long! Unfortunately, I have more bad news! But wait! Don't hate me yet! I'm NOT abandoning this fic! I just have had some other, more well developed ideas for Harry Potter fics in my head that I need to write, and I have homework and stuff too, so even those will be slow on updates. I know I promised some band people stuff, don't worry, it's coming! **

** If you're interested, check out my other story, ****Someone to Live For****. It's a Harry Potter fic about how Ron and Hermione learn the lesson that Harry ultimately learns at King's Cross station with Dumbledore: that Love conquers Death. It's set right after the war, and everyone is grieving. It's a very emotional and sad, with just a little fluff to leave you with some hope at the end. I also have another post-war, pre-epilouge story coming concerning Harry and Dumbledore's pensive. **

** To sum it up, don't expect updates on this until... June? And check out my other stories until then! Sorry! Bye! Happy Spring! ¡Feliz Primavera! (sometimes I randomly translate things to Spanish, idk why..)**


End file.
